The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Boats and other watercraft are often stored outdoors alongside a dock and/or on hoists when not in use. Because conventional boats and watercraft typically include open areas, covers are often used to span at least a portion of the boat or watercraft to ensure that the open portion of the boat or watercraft is protected from the elements.
Conventional covers may be attached to the boat or watercraft by use of a releasable fastener such as a zipper or a snap. A pole is often used in conjunction with the zipper and snap arrangement to provide the cover with a desired pitch to prevent water and other debris from collecting on the cover. Cooperation between the pole and the removable fasteners provides the cover not only with the desired pitch, but also places the cover under tension to further enhance the ability of the cover in deflecting water and other debris away from the boat or watercraft.
While conventional poles adequately cooperate with removable fasteners to provide a cover for a boat or other watercraft with a desired pitch and/or tension, conventional pole arrangements are typically not biased into engagement with the cover such that the cover remains under tension during periods of inclement weather. Further, conventional pole arrangements can only be used with a single cover for a specified boat or watercraft. Conventional pole arrangements also do not include a locking mechanism that selectively and releasably attaches the pole arrangement to the cover.